Waking Up
by Lady-Pyrien
Summary: For xXNelisa. After a heavy night of drinking, Lovino wakes up to find he's now married. His new husband couldn't be happier, but will the marriage last before it's even begun?
1. Chapter 1

_This little fun-shot was inspired by this picture I drew to 'Waking up in Vega' by Katy Perry. ^_^ I like how this turned out and a smut scene is in part two~ enjoy~~  
><em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Class Ring<strong>_

* * *

><p>Lovino Vargas awoke with his head pounding and his tongue dry. It had to have been his worst hangover yet. He closed his eyes, trying to block out the annoying sunlight streaming through the hotel window. He groaned, failing to remember anything from the night before except walking into the first casino with Antonio, Gilbert, Francis, potato bastard and his brother, Feliciano.<p>

The elder Vargas brother was a student at Hetalia University, second year. His major was culinary (though he failed more than he passed due to his lack of interest in any food other than Italian) and he minored in music. He was decent at singing (or so he said himself) and could play the guitar pretty well.

He had a younger brother, a year his younger, also attending the school. Feliciano was always considered better than him at everything and was majoring in arts and minoring in German studies.

Lovino had a best friend (his only friend, other than his brother) named Antonio Fernandez Carriedo. Antonio was a year his elder and majored in culinary as well, though he was much better at actually learning other cultural cuisine. He, too, sung and played guitar, as well as several other instruments.

Antonio had two best friends, Gilbert and Francis. Both … Lovino couldn't care less about. They were perverted and annoying and tended to make his life a living hell when they were around.

The potato bastard was also of no importance to Lovino.

The Italian man groaned again, attempting to sit up. However, a sharp pain shot up his backside and he blinked away the tears. Just what the hell had he done last night? Despite the pounding headache, he looked around the room. Scattered bottles of beer were lying around the room, as well as article of clothing and plastic cups. A towel or two were laying across the floor. He blinked, wishing the mess he saw wasn't real and just a hallucination brought on by the hangover.

When he opened his eyes nothing had changed. He moved his head and saw a used condom hanging off the side of his night stand and another partially beneath his pillow.

"Ah!" he pushed away, bumping into a warm lump on the bed. He now knew two things about last night.

One, he had gotten drunker than he ever had and slept with someone (in effect, losing his virginity to a strange face he couldn't remember doing anything with) and two, based on the pain in his ass, that strange face was a man. An arm wrapped around his waist and pulled him closer and he closed his eyes and scrunched his face. Whoever it was pressed his face into Lovino's neck and pressed a soft kiss to a sore spot, most likely a lovebite.

Lovino shuddered and pushed away from whoever it was, screaming profanity while he was at it. He was going to kill that person for taking advantage of a drunk person. He sat up, but regretted it as he felt a little dizzy.

"Ow! My head!" the person said.

Lovino's eyes widened. He knew that voice … he almost feared confirming this suspicion. The person sat up and shifted his weight.

"Lovi~?"

Lovino slowly turned to see Antonio sitting up in the bed, confused. His heart pounded in his chest and he bit his lip. He'd slept with his best friend.

Antonio smiled, "Morning Lovi~! Ow!" the Spaniard clutched his head tightly, "I think I drank too much … last … night?" he held out his left hand and tilted his head. A golden band was wrapped around his ring finger, "Um … okay …"

Lovino felt his anger building up. Antonio promised that he wouldn't drink he night before, "How the fuck could you go back on your word, bastard?"

Antonio cringed in pain, "L-Lovi … my head!"

"I don't care! It wouldn't be in pain if you had kept your oath not to drink! Now look! Your wearing a wedding ring, we're god knows where and we sle-" he cut short, his face going red. Lovino grabbed the blanket and pulled it closer to his naked body.

"We what, Lovi~?" Was he really that dense? Did he not see the used condoms, or their scattered clothes? Could he not tell that every move made on the bed sent Lovino into pain, because it made his backside hurt more and more?

"Lovi~? Why are you naked?" he asked, "Wait … why am I naked?"

"Sh-shut up, b-bastard!" Lovino whispered, pulling the blanket up to his chest. If he could keep Antonio from learning the truth, then he could hide it and pretend it never happened.

"L-Lovi~ … did we …"

"I said shut up!" Lovino shouted. He pulled his blanket up to his chin and gasped, feeling the cold bite of metal on his face. His heart beat out of control as he stared down at Antonio's class ring.

"Is that my-"

"SHUT UP! I don't want to hear it!" Lovino trembled, trying not to cry. His best friend would never seen that side of him, "I'm g-going to find Feliciano …" he tried to move, but pain pierced him again and he growled, losing it.

"God damn it all, bastard! You weren't supposed to drink!" Lovino turned to look at him, "Now look at this mess! We fucked," Antonio winced, "and I'm wearing your god damned ring! You're wearing a cheap wedding band and judging by everything else I've woken up to today, you're probably married to … me …" he fell silent.

Antonio reached out to touch Lovino, but the man recoiled from his touch, trembling from both fear and upset. "Lovi~?"

"Don't you fucking 'Lovi' me … you … this is all your fault!"

The Spaniard frowned, "Wait just a minute, Lovi~! You're the one who told me to drink! You had this one fruity drink you wanted me to try … I tried to keep my promise, but you …" he trailed off.

"I what?"

"N-nothing … it's not important … I'm sorry … it's my fault …" Antonio pushed up out of the bed and started looking for his clothes, "A-are you going to get dressed, Lovi~?"

Lovino flushed a bright red, "N-none of your damned business, bastard!"

"You can't move … can you …" Antonio walked over, "Was I too rough?"

The Vargas looked at him with wide eyes. How could he say something so blunt and embarrassing?

"I'm sorry, Lovi~" Antonio leaned forward, passed Lovino and pulled down the tomato print boxers Lovino had been wearing, "I'll help you get dress-"

"No!" Lovino snapped, ripping the boxers from Antonio's grasp, "Just go away! You've already done enough damage!" Antonio looked away and nodded.

"I-I'll just get y-your things together …" he gathered up all the fallen clothing, slipping on his own as he went and brought Lovino the left over shirt and pants.

Lovino glared and stood up, with much pain and pulled on his clothing. His hands were shaky and he quickly made his way to the bathroom.

Once inside and looked at his reflection in the mirror and groaned. He looked pale and his hair was a mess. Bruises covered his neck, but he knew they were created by Antonio. Even if the pain in his ass went away later that day, these would last a lot longer and would be visible to everyone.

He turned on the faucet and splashed his face with cold water and dried up with a towel. Dark circles were under his eyes and he looked sick.

The ring with the Spanish flag beneath the amethyst gemstone, sat on his finger. He stared at it for awhile before grabbing it and shoving it into his pocket. He wanted to be reminded about he previous night as little as possible.

Antonio looked around the room and stared at the bathroom door for a moment before going around the room and picking stuff around he room, at least attempting to clean up most of the trashy mess. He'd just finished picking up the empty bottles and plastic cups when he found a piece of paper, slightly crumpled.

He looked down at it sadly and sat on the edge of the bed and stared down at the paper. It was the marriage certificate, confirming he and Lovino's marriage. His fingers carefully grazed over the signatures and he smiled.

Lovino didn't know, how could he when he never told him, but Antonio had been in love with the younger man since Feliciano's party when Antonio was in tenth grade and Lovino in ninth. They had known each other for a lot longer, but when he'd run upstairs to use the bathroom, he'd heard the older Vargas brother in his bedroom, singing while playing his guitar. He'd sat there and listened the rest of the night, completely forgetting about the cute girl he'd been flirting with.

Lovino's voice was pure heaven to Antonio and he secretly listened to Lovino at night when Lovino thought his dorm mate was sleeping. It was a side of Lovino no one had ever seen before and Antonio rarely got peeks at. It was the mystery of why Lovino hid himself, why he used anger as a defense and just who really was under that mask that drew Antonio in and captured him.

He slowly moved from crushing at a distance to being the older Vargas's best friend. While it hadn't been the relationship Antonio wanted, he would never have risked it to move any further. Having Lovino trust him with the few secrets he gave, the few laughs they shared, the few movie nights where Lovino had fallen asleep against Antonio and Antonio pretended to be asleep just so he didn't have to move … that was all Antonio would have ever wanted. Seeing Lovino happy (well, as happy as he could be) was enough to let Antonio know he was doing a good job.

Secretly, he partially didn't regret slipping on his promise. He'd woken up to the one thing he'd been dreaming of for so long. He did regret drinking because he knew Lovino didn't want him like that. He knew he'd messed up their friendship and he didn't remember any of it.

But there was that something Lovino had said and did while he had been drunk that gave Antonio hope that maybe Lovino did feel something towards him.

_Antonio sat in their booth and looked across the room where Feliciano was practically dry humping his German best friend. Gilbert was at the bar bobbing his head to the music and Francis was collecting slaps. _

_ Lovino had just come back from the bar holding another drink. A light blush was permanently staining his cheeks and he sat down next to Antonio and sipped the drink._

_ "What's that one called, Lovi~?"_

_ He looked down at his drink, "A fe … fev … ah fuck it … it's a drink I got!" Antonio chuckled lightly, blushing when Lovino scooted closer to him and leaned against him, taking a sip of the drink, "Mmmmm … Tonio~ you should try it!" he held it up and Antonio turned his head, "No … remember, I'm designated driver tonight?"_

_ Lovino pouted, but insisted Antonio take a drink. Antonio sighed and took the tiniest sip he could manage, but Lovino wasn't happy and tilted to glass, spilling the alcoholic drink down Antonio's front. The Spaniard gasped and reached for a napkin, but Lovino crawled into his lap, facing him. _

_ "I … I'll clean it up!" he slurred, leaning forward and lightly dragging his tongue over Antonio's jaw and neck. The Spaniard groaned, feeling slightly excited from Lovino's actions and gripped his best friend's hips. His eyes widened and he pushed Lovino from his lap, his heart racing. He felt he needed to get out of there, but a hand grabbed his arm, stopping the thought process completely._

_ "Tonio~ I know you like to listen to me sing at night~" Antonio blushed. How had he …? "I like it when you listen … I wrote some of those … those songs about … my … beh … my best friend!"_

_ Lovino had written many different songs of all genres. He had one or two soft songs, about nothing, with no lyrics. Four about life and three love songs. Those were Antonio's favorites to listen to. And while Lovino never said a name in the songs, he'd always pretended it was him they were about. _

_ His cheeks were dark red. Those couldn't possibly be the ones he was referring. _

_ "Here! Drink some more!" Lovino laughed, grabbing the glass and holding it up to Antonio's __lips. Antonio bit his lip, but then downed the drink. Then another. And another. _

After that, everything blurred together. Apparently, he'd gotten married to the love of his life and made love to him all night. Antonio shook his head and grabbed his bag, which was toppled over on the loveseat in the room and carefully put the paper in. If at all possible, after they annulled the marriage, he'd want to keep the certificate as a reminder of what could have been the happiest night of his life. He was always going to keep the ring, cheap piece of metal or not.

Once he was satisfied with the room, he waited for Lovino to come out of he bathroom. Hopefully, they would quickly get it over with, causing as little pain to Antonio as possible, find the others and just get away from the damned town.

Lovino came out of the bathroom, but refused to look Antonio in the eyes. He said nothing as he sat down to slip on his socks at shoes.

Even Antonio saw the way he winced when he made any kind of movement, especially to sit down.

"Let's get out of here, bastard." he whispered.

"Okay, Lovi~" Antonio replied, making sure they had every thing. They headed down the foreign hallway and down the stairs into a lobby. It was a normal lobby, but there were golden letters scrawled across one of the walls, letting the two men know they were in a place called 'The Kissing Booth'.

"Oh, Mr. Carriedo~!" a female voice rang out. Antonio turned, "Yeah?"

She laughed, "Not you, your husband~!" Antonio blushed and looked at Lovino, who was trembling again. She walked up to him and pressed a small DVD cover into his hands, "Here's the video you requested last night. We burned a copy for you~"

Antonio looked over Lovino's shoulder and he felt his heart drop into his stomach. It was a copy of their wedding. The woman waved lightly and bid them a good day, before heading back into the back room.

Lovino stared down at the cover and looked away and continued walking. As he passed a trash can, he threw the DVD at it, letting it land on the floor. Antonio frowned sadly and picked it up. He looked at it for the longest time and tucked it inside his bag as well. It would kill him to watch it, but he wanted to see if it would at least bring back the memories.

"L-Lovi …" Antonio muttered, "Wh-where are y-you going? I thought y-you might like to get an annulment …"

Lovino looked at him, "Annulment?"

"Y-yeah … invalidate a marriage because one of the parties involved … didn't really want it …" he whispered sadly. Lovino stared at him, "You can do that?"

Antonio nodded.

The Vargas thought for a moment, "How?"

Antonio took a deep steadying breath, "You just …"

"Ve~! Lovi~!" their attention turned to the auburn haired man running through the lobby. Feliciano was lacking pants, but he was followed by Ludwig, who was trying to get him to put them on.

"Damn it, Feliciano, put them back on!" the blonde blushed. Lovino glared as Feliciano turned around and threw his arms around Ludwig's neck and kissed the blonde deeply on the lips.

"When did this happen?" Antonio asked, confused.

Ludwig blushed a deep shade of crimson and grabbed Feliciano's hand, "Last night, we admitted our feelings to each other …"

"Ve~! Then Luddy proposed to me~!" Antonio smiled. Those two had been best friends since elementary school. Everyone could see the way they loved each other and it was about time they got together. "Then we got married~!"

Lovino shook with anger, "You touched my little brother?" he glared daggers at Ludwig, preparing to attack him, but Antonio grabbed his arm.

The older Vargas slapped his hand away, "D-don't fucking touch me!"

"Ve~?" Lovino stormed out of the building, "Toni? What's wrong with big brother?"

Antonio smiled weakly, "Nothing Feliciano, we were looking for you and he's just shocked that you're married … you're not even out of school, yet …"

"I know~ but we're still going to finish~! I just have a husband now, that's all~!"

"Mr. Bielschmidt! Here's the DVD you ordered~!" the woman came back out with a video for Feliciano. The younger Vargas 'yay-ed' and grabbed the video.

"So, how did you know to look for me in here?" Feliciano asked, as the four made their way out.

"Lucky guess?" Antonio laughed nervously, hiding his ring hand in his pocket. He didn't want to take it off just yet, but he was sure Lovino would be upset if people found out.

Ludwig shot him a look, but said nothing as he forced Feliciano to put on his pants.

They made their way to the hotel they were supposed to have stayed and Antonio slowly dragged himself to the elevator and to his room. He opened the door and looked around the twin bed room he was supposed to have shared with his best friend and found Lovino sleeping on one of the beds. Antonio got a tad bit closer and noticed Lovino had been crying.

The Spaniard felt a pang of guilt and sighed, walking over to the television. He slipped the DVD from his bag and popped it into the player. With shaky hands, he grabbed the remote and sat down on the other bed. The start menu came up and Antonio bit the inside of his cheek as he hit play.

_It started with Antonio standing at the front of the cheesy aisle, with a red rose in his hands. He was smiling warmly and tears streamed down his cheek as Lovino stepped up. The oddly dressed justice of the peace smiled and started speaking. He finally got to the part about the vows and turned to Antonio, "It seems you wish to recite your own vows?"_

_ Antonio nodded and grabbed Lovino's hands, pressing a soft kiss to his fingers, "I know that when we first met, I wasn't the best at paying attention to you … I admit to liking Feliciano more … I hate myself for that._

_ "When I first heard your voice all those years ago, singing that beautiful song … I knew you were the one my heart would belong to for the rest of my life. That night, I promised to always be by your side. Even if you hated me and wanted me gone, I'd stay by your side making sure you were happy. _

_ "I've been your best friend for as long as I've loved you and standing here I make a promise to continue to stay by your side, making sure you're always happy, always loved, always content. Even if you were to stop loving me, I'd just love you more. I'd let you go if it made you happy, even if it killed me inside._

_ "I love you Lovino Romano Vargas and I always will, no matter what." he slipped his class ring off of his finger and onto Lovino's. It was a little loose, but stuck on the Vargas man's finger. _

_ "Antonio …" Lovino whispered, "I … I don't have a vow as pretty as that … but … I do have one thing you don't!"_

_ Lovino laughed lightly, looking over at the band and asking for the guitar. He took it and held it close to his body and began singing a sweet love song he'd written, this time, instead of randomly skipping words, he sung the whole song, including Antonio's name._

Antonio felt tears run down his face. It was his favorite one. He watched and listened intently to Lovino singing the beautiful song. When he finished, he'd placed the ring on Antonio's finger and they shared a passionate kiss.

The memories came flooding back to Antonio. Getting to the room and slowly undressing his new husband before taking him, lovingly whispering how much he loved him with each thrust. The sweet kisses he'd given Lovino and the sweet words Lovino said back.

He blushed, recalling how they did get a bit more playful later that night and he felt a little guilty for taking Lovino from behind at one point.

He stared at the start screen for a long time, playing with the gold band on his finger. Antonio jumped in surprise when arms wrapped around his waist from behind. He felt a chin on his shoulder. His eyes went down and his heart skipped a beat seeing Lovino's arms with the class ring in between his thumb and forefinger.

"Did you mean what you said? In the video? To you really love me like that? That much?" he heard Lovino whisper.

Antonio wanted nothing more than to show Lovino how much he loved him by pouring that love into the sweetest kiss he could muster. He wanted to hold Lovino in his arms until the day he died. He wished that he could have fully expressed the way he felt through his words, but knew that even if he knew every word in the English dictionary, Spanish dictionary, and Italian dictionary he could still never tell Lovino how much he loved him.

"Every word and more …" he admitted, "I've been in love with you for some time now … but I would never have asked for more than what we had because just having you by my side made me happy …"

He watched Lovino's fingers play with the ring and when Antonio went to grab it from him, he slipped it back on his ring finger and Antonio felt a shiver run down his back when he felt a kiss on his neck.

"I love you, too, bastard …"

* * *

><p><em>XD gush! I loved writing this oneshot ^_^ it's been done for quite some time but i only now got to uploading it XD oh and the amethyst is what i was told was February's birthstone~<br>_

_~Lady Pyrien_


	2. Chapter 2

_Nothing but fun sexy, smut scenes ... also inspired by a picture I drew X/D but, no, this picture will remain in my sketchbook ...and on my best friend's wall -_- lol enjoy~_ _especially xXNelisa~ Thank you for winning my little oneshot contest~_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Part Two~<strong>_

* * *

><p>After having broken the news to Feliciano, Lovino tried to get used to being married to Antonio. The whole thing was a jumble of confusion for him, and even though they were technically already married, he wanted to do things right and get married when both were sober and could remember everything, even if it turned out to be an exact copy of their first wedding.<p>

They had all gone back to University and Antonio was enjoying getting to cuddle up to his Lovino every night to sleep. They hadn't gone farther than making out since the little trip, but that was fine with Antonio, whom was happy to just be able to say he loved Lovino and to hear him say it back.

He awoke one morning, about two months later and yawned. He had to get to class in an hour and needed a shower. Lovino was still sleeping, so he maneuvered around him and grabbed some spare clothes and a towel before heading into the small bathroom the dorm had.

Antonio turned the knob and desperately tried to get the water just right and not too cold, as it tended to be on occasion. Steam filled the bathroom and Antonio stripped the old clothes from his body and opened the glass door and stepped under the spray. The hot water soaked his body and he smiled, letting his eyes fall closed.

His hands ran through his hair, making sure all of it was wet down before reaching for the shampoo. He touched the bottle and froze. A hand rested on his shoulder and he felt a washcloth rubbing over his back.

When Antonio turned, he saw Lovino glowering slightly at nothing with a deep blush on his cheeks. The man looked up and Antonio and turned his head away, blushing deeper.

"Lovi~?" he looked at his husband questioningly.

"I … I thought you'd like someone to wash you back, Antonio …" he muttered, not removing his cloth from the one spot on Antonio's back, nor looking up, "and I am your h-husband …"

Antonio smiled and turned all the way around to face Lovino. He lifted his chin and kissed him softly, "Thank you, my love~" Lovino blushed a deep shade of red and gently pushed on Antonio, wanting to just get the washing out of the way so he could get out. He found it way too embarrassing.

"What's wrong, Lovi~?"

Lovino grumbled something.

"What?"

"It's embarrassing!" Lovino groaned.

Antonio smiled and kissed him again, "It shouldn't be~ want me to wash you instead?" Lovino shook his head vigorously, but Antonio took the sudsy cloth and ran it down Lovino's chest, stomach and down each of his legs. He could see the way Lovino trembled and watched Antonio's every movement.

Instead of rising back up the other leg, Antonio knelt down on his knees and paid some extra attention to Lovino's legs. Antonio loved them. They were long and slightly muscled, perfect for running long distances. Antonio pressed a few kisses up his leg and moved to kissing his inner thigh.

Lovino trembled again, but this time in excitement. His member twitched and slowly began to harden as Antonio let his lips trail hot kisses up his inner thigh and his hand up Lovino's other leg. His hand stopped on his backside and squeezed lightly. Lovino gasped, pressing his hands against the tiles of the shower.

Antonio let his other hand rest on his bottom as well and both began kneading gently. Lovino groaned softly and he bit his lip in embarrassment when his member reacted to the sensual touches.

The Spaniard grinned and leaned his head forward to capture the hardening member in his mouth and ran his tongue up the underside of his shaft.

Lovino let out a shaky moan and he let his head roll back, "W-what … what the h-hell, An-Antonio?"

Antonio let the member slide out of his mouth with a soft 'pop', "Cleaning my Lovi~"

"Wh-what kind of c-cleaning is th-that!" Lovino looked at him.

"The fun kind~" Antonio took Lovino back into his mouth and used one of his hands to massage the base. Lovino trembled in pleasure and moaned, letting his hand rest on Antonio's head. Antonio took Lovino in deeper and Lovino moaned gripping Antonio's hair.

Lovino rocked his hips lightly into Antonio's mouth and he felt his release on the edge, but Antonio let go of him and he whimpered, "B-bastard …"

"I can make you feel better than that …" Antonio moaned huskily, sliding his hands up Lovino's body as he stood up. Lovino shuddered with excitement with the tone in Antonio's voice. He was scared out of his mind to give himself to Antonio again, but part of him longed to feel it. He didn't remember anything from their first night together and the only thing he did remember was the pain the next morning. He could only imagine what it felt like during.

Antonio stared into his eyes lovingly, "So much better than that …" he let his hands rest on Lovino's waist, pulling them together. Lovino blushed and felt a fire in the pit of his stomach at the look Antonio was giving him. He nodded and Antonio instantly crushed their lips together in a heated kiss.

Lovino moaned and wrapped his arms around Antonio's neck and allowed Antonio to lead him in what to do. Their tongues danced together and when they broke apart, Antonio gripped Lovino's member, sending his husband gasping in pleasure.

He raised his other hand to Lovino's lips, "Suck …"

Lovino was slightly confused but took Antonio's digits into his mouth and ran his tongue over them, coating them with his saliva.

Antonio removed his fingers from his love's mouth and let go of Lovino's member to lift his leg up. Antonio placed the leg against his hip and gently pushed a finger into his Lovino's waiting entrance. Lovino hissed, but hung onto Antonio, letting him continue. The Spaniard inserted a second finger and Lovino whimpered with worry.

"Shh … I promise I'll take it slow …" Lovino nodded. Antonio pushed in a third finger and began to stretch Lovino, as well as slicking his entrance as best he could. Lovino winced in pain, "I'm done! No more! Fucker, let me go!"

Antonio pulled his fingers from Lovino and kissed him, "If you just give it a chance, my love, I can show you pleasure like you've never felt before … just give it one chance … I promise it won't hurt for long."

Lovino glared, "If you're lying, I'll kill you."

Antonio smiled and kissed him again, before grabbing Lovino's bottom, "Wrap your legs around my waist."

The Italian nodded and did so with the help of Antonio. Antonio supported his weight, partially by keeping a firm grip on his bottom, but also pressing him tightly against the shower wall. Antonio blindly positioned himself at Lovino's entrance.

"Okay, I'm about to enter now … just relax and don't freak out, or I might slip and we'll both get hurt …"

Lovino nodded and wrapped his arms tightly around Antonio's neck. The older man slowly pushed up into his love, causing Lovino to whimper in pain.

"Relax, I'm going to make you feel better." he pushed all the way in and waited for Lovino to relax. The Italian stopped chewing his lip, growing used to the large member inside of him. Antonio slowly pulled out and kissed Lovino as he thrust back in.

Lovino gasped in surprise and slight pain, but when Antonio thrust again he saw stars. A wave of pleasure coursed through him and he couldn't help but let out a deep moan.

Antonio grinned and aimed for that spot again. Each time he hit it, it sent his husband reeling in ecstasy. Lovino was soon moaning his name and begging for him to go faster. He continued to pressed Lovino up against the shower wall and thrust into him, slowly building his release.

Lovino dug his nails into Antonio's back and dragged them across, making Antonio feel his animalistic side seep through. He growled possessively and gripped Lovino tighter and pressed his lips to Lovino's neck. He sucked the skin lightly and nipped it. Lovino's moans encouraged him to continue the assault on his love.

He felt a yank on his hair and he grinned, looking up at Lovino's face. It was twisted in intense pleasure and his eyes were glassy. His cheeks were stained red and Antonio smirked, kissing his neck again.

Antonio moaned, feeling his release getting closer. He hit Lovino's little spot again, causing him to scream out Antonio's name in climax and his seed spilled between them, but was washed away by the falling shower water. Antonio growled and thrust several more times into his husband before spilling as well.

He held Lovino tightly and let the younger man catch his breath, before letting him down. Lovino stood on shaky legs as Antonio cleaned up the stream of his essence that was falling down Lovino's thigh. Antonio grabbed the washcloth and finished cleaning his Lovino, whom was completely out of it. He washed both of them up and turned off the water.

Antonio wrapped a towel around Lovino and carried him to their bed and laid him down. He lied down next to him and placed soft kisses onto Lovino's cheek. Lovino wrapped his arms around him and pulled him down onto the bed as well. Their lips met in an intense kiss and he groaned, already rising in excitement.

Lovino's legs rose to wrap around Antonio's waist and he nudged his already hardened member up against Antonio.

The Spaniard grinned at his Lovino and then looked to the clock. Ten minutes until class started … he kissed Lovino, shoving his member deep inside him. He could miss a day~

* * *

><p><em>Ve~! So? what did ya think? XD <em>

_~Lady Pyrien_


End file.
